Searching For You
by Gwensmyname
Summary: Sango goes to the demon slayers village to pay her respects to her dead fellow comrades. There Kagura and a young boy await Sango's arrival. Sango knows Kohaku is under Naraku's control but could this boy be Kohaku? will she find out?


Searching for you.

By. Bankotsu'sbabe

It was a hot summer day and Kagome thought it would be best if we all went to a river to cool off. I would have rather not gone anywhere for at that moment my heart was in pieces. My reasons... because today was the anniversary day of when Kohaku had killed our fellow demon slayers and our father in battle. It has been haunting me for ever and how I could do nothing to help Kohaku. Now Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku and is a puppet in Naraku's evil plans. In deep thought I was thinking of ways to go and find Kohaku and bring him back with me to live in peace. Yet I need to defeat Naraku before I can have Kohaku back. "Hey Sango! don't you think we should get moving so we can make it to the river before night fall comes around." Kagome said as Kirara and I lagged behind trying to forget that we were going anywhere. "you guys go ahead! I'll catch up with you soon enough!" I said as Kirara and I slowly took a detour to the opposite road to pay a visit to the Demon Slayer's Village. Kirara took flight into the air and I jumped onto her back. "Lets move quick Kirara we need to get to the village and then go to the river to met up with every one else." I told Kirara. Kirara understood and she began to pick up speed to get to the village quicker.

When we finally reached the village Kirara changed into her kitten stage. "Kirara...do you feel a demonic aura?" I asked. Kirara began to growl and she did sense the demonic aura I did too. suddenly a gust of wind rushed over Kirara and me. (Kagura) I thought. Sure enough a swirling cyclone landed on the ground to reveal Kagura. "Well well well...seems I didn't plan on seeing you drop by here." Kagura said to me. "Kagura! what are you doing here!" I asked while Kagura took out her fan and began waving it around. "Kohaku...wanted to pay his respect to the village." Kagura told me. (Kohaku? then that must mean...) I took out my demon slayer sword and held it up to Kagura. "WHERE IS HE!" I ask ready to kill her at any given moment. "How should I know? he ran off and I was sent by Naraku to retrieve him...if your so worried about going to see him perhaps you should go look for him!" Kagura challenged me. (Kohaku...where are you?) I wondered. I hopped on Kirara's back and we took flight into the sky in search of Kohaku.

We searched for hours and there was no sign of Kohaku anywhere. "SANGO!" a voice called my name from in the distance. I looked behind me to see Kagome on Shippou's back. Shippou had turned into a pink balloon which floated in the air. (Kagome...) I thought. "Sango, where were you? we looked for you every where!" Kagome said. "We even looked for you near the Demon Slayers Village." Shippou said defending Kagome. "We know today is the anniversary of when Kohaku Killed your fellow comrades...It was my fault to think taking everyone to the river was a good way to get your mind of the subject. it was selfish of me to try to do that to you...what type of friend am I?" Kagome said to me. Her eyes filled with tears and she was hysterically crying. (Kagome...thank you...) I embraced Kagome with a hug and her tears began to gradually stop. "Kagome...your the best friend a woman can have...thank you soo much for worrying about me." I said. Kagome smiled and she said "want to go meet up with everyone else? Inuyasha and Miroku are looking for you at the Demon Slayers Village." Kagome said to me. I nodded in agreement and had Kagome and Shippou ride with me- on the back of Kirara. We finally reached the Demon slayers Village to witness a battle between Kagura, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a young samurai. Kirara landed and I took out- my Hiriakotsu. "KAGURA! you lied to me! Kohaku was nowhere to be found!" I challenged. Kagura looked at me and she smirked.

"Took you long enough to figure it out!" Kagura said. Kagura began to laugh and I was ready to charge at her like an angry bull. "Look Kagura! what ever scheme Naraku has planed...your not gonna succeed with it!" Miroku said. "Miroku shut up and get ready to fight!" Inuyasha said pulling out his Tetsusaiga. Kagura got ready to fight and she used one of her moves "DANCE OF BLADES!" she called. Inuyasha deflected her move with his Tetsusaiga. "If you really think that some kind of move like that would work on me you better think again Kagura." Inuyasha said. Swinging his Tetsusaiga over his head getting ready to demonstrate the powerful wind scar. Kagura looked at Inuyasha and smirked. Suddenly the young samurai began to charge at Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! BEHIND YOU!" I warned. The samurai looked at me and he turned his attention back on Inuyasha. ( its him! ) I thought. "What's the matter Inuyasha? you give up?" Kagura challenged. "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said paying no mind to her comment. The young samurai was close up on Inuyasha when Kagome shot an arrow at him. "YAH! damn it Kagome what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled. "The samurai was right behind you. so I helped you by not having you get killed! your welcome!" Kagome said.

The young samurai noticed where the arrow had come from and the samurai charged at Kagome. ( OH NO! now he's charging at Kagome. I have to stop him! ) I thought. I moved in front of Kagome. "Move back Kagome!" I said guarding her. Kagome stood her ground and she stood behind me. "Step aside woman! this fight has nothing to do with you!" the samurai said looking at Kagome. "if you want her you have to go through me!" I challenged. the samurai dropped his weapon and pulled out a familiar weapon that I had seen before. (IT IS KOHAKU!... I knew he was under Naraku's control but why would Naraku disguise him? To get an advantage to me? no... Kohaku...) I thought. The samurai began to charge at me and he had no idea of sparing me.

( I must remove the mask to be sure this boy really is my younger brother!) Some how I didn't believe that this boy was Kohaku. We began to fight one another. It pained me to think I was fighting my own sibling. Kagome looked at the boy inspecting him. She too did not believe this boy was my brother. (I know Kohaku has a jewel shard in the middle of his back... however, I cant detect a jewel shard anywhere on him! could this be a puppet Naraku has made to trick Sango and all of us?). Kagome shot another arrow at Kohaku. "KAGOME! STOP!... I must figure out is this is Kohaku..." ( I know in my heart...I want to believe...that this is not Kohaku I'm fighting. however part of me...thinks it is...) I began to tear and my vision got blurry. the samurai was not that far away from me. He was close enough to throw his weapon and strike me down. Inuyasha was fighting Kagura who had no idea the young boy was after anyone. Suddenly the young samurai stopped in his tracks. (what's going on? why has he stopped charging at the demon slayer?) Kagura thought. The boy fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. "KOHAKU!" I yelled. Miroku ran up to me and held me back. "LET ME GO MIROKU! LET ME GO TO HIM-" "HES NOT YOUR BROTHER!...take a good look at him" Miroku said. I looked at the boy as he disintegrated and evaporated before my eyes. (He was a puppet Naraku made to fool me...why?) I thought. "Well looks like my work here is done." Kagura said taking off into the air. (Damn it! she got away.) I thought. when Miroku slowly let go of me I fell to my knees crying. (Kohaku...Why...I wont give up on finding you Kohaku... my search for the real you has only just begun...I will save you from Naraku...AND FREE YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!)


End file.
